Encontro com o futuro
by Batulizah
Summary: Pós-DH e no-meio-de-DH.Os filhos de nossos heróis voltam no tempo, para o iniciode DH para ser mais precissa...Lá eles encontram seus pais adolescentes e acabam falando de mas sobre o futuro a pesar de ter poucos capitulos a fic é relativamente grande.
1. Chegada

**Nota da autora: Essa fic começa em alguma página de "Harry Potter e as relíqueas da morte".É minha primeira fic então não esta muito boa.**

A cozinha estava tão apinhada naquela noite que tornava dificil o uso de garfos e facas. Harry se viu espremido ao lado de Gina; as palavras não ditas que os dois haviam trocado o fez desejar que estivessem separados por mais gente . Ele fazia tanto esforso para não roçar no braço dela que mal conseguia cortar a galinha no próprio prato.

-Alguma notícia de olho tonto? – perguntou Harry a Gui.

-Não - assim que Gui respondeu um clarão veio da sala, e todos imediatamente se calaram e pegaram as varinhas achando que os comensais da morte conseguiram penetrar seus escudos de defesa.

-Fred eu te mato! O que você fez agora?- disse uma voz de menina. Todos imediatamente olharam para Fred que levantou os ombros e fez cara de se levantou e foi caminhando apreencivo até a porta.

-Eu não sei,eu só girei esse troço!-disse uma outra voz dessa vez de menino na sala –Mas pelo visto não aconteceu nada...

-É claro que aconteceu eu te disse pra não mexer nisso... - disse outra voz de menina. E uma algazarra começou. A zona acabou assim que Fred abriu a porta, e para a surpresa de todos não eram comensais da morte. Eram sete crianças muito parecidas mas também muito diferentes.

As crianças olhram para a cozinha e ficaram tão chocadas quanto os que estavam nela.

-Fred,o que você fez? -disse um garoto qu e parecia ter dez ou onze anos e que era uma minuatura de harry,encarando outro garoto que parecia ser um ano mais velho que ele,que era com certeza um Weasley com cabelos ruivos e sardas por todo o nariz. O tal Fred ficou estatico e so balançou o ombro fazendo cara de inocente,assim como o verdadeiro Fred fizera ainda na cozinha ficaram olhando de um Fred para o outro comparando-os.

-Mãe não foi culpa minha! - disse uma garotinha que também tinha cabelos loiros e aparentava ter dez ou onze a pele aparentemente macia que emitia um brilho perolado,indo na direção de Fleur e se sentando no colo na cozinha ficaram mais supressos ainda com a familiaridade da garota.

-Dominique,volte para cá agora!!!-disse uma menina que antes estava atraz do suposto fred . E que imediatamente olhou para a Hermione,e voltou a olhar Dominique que agora voltava para o lado das outras crianças.A garota deu outra olhada furtiva para a Hermione,era estranho a similiaridade de hermione e da garota que se não fosse a cor dos cabelos que eram meio avermelhados e o azul turquesa de seus olhos poderia ser confundida com Hermione quando entrou em Hogwarts.

-Quem é você? -pergunto Hermione à garota que agora a fitava novamente.

-Meu nome é Rose. -respondeu a garota.

-O que você é de mim? - perguntou Hermione por impulso.

A garota hesitou,mas quando abriu a boca para responder outra menina se entrometeu falando :

-Não podemos falar!-disse uma menina com aparentemente oito ou nove anos, e que era uma perfeita mini-Gina - A única coisa que podemos dizer é que somos parentes de vocês,e que conhecemos todos vocês.E agora,ti...Rony que ano escolar você,ti...Hermione e pa...Harry estão? - perguntou a garota se corrigindo e olhando diretamnete para Rony que estava tão pasmo que nem consiguiu falar-Hermione?-perguntou a garota agora olhando Hermione que ainda dava algumas olhadas furtivas para Rosie.

-Estamos indo para o último ano. - respondeu Hermione .

-tá beem...gente vamos para.......o quintal conversarmos - disse a garota agora sinalizando para porta indicando para as outras crianças à seguirem.

As crianças estavam passando por de tráz das cadeiras onde os outros estavam almoçando. Ao passar um menino, que devia ter 8 ou 9 anos com cabelos Ruivos meio encaracolados, com sardas por todo o nariz e que era um tanto parecido com Rose, tropeçou e caiu em cima de Hermione. Todos olharam imediatamente para Hermione e o garoto que caira e agora estava em seu colo.

-Desculpa, mãe. -respondeu o garoto automaticamente como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Hermione ficou branca e levantou as sombrancelhas e todos na cozinha ficaram boquiabertos com a notícia.

-Hugo! Ela ainda não é nossa mãe!- Berrara Rose que estava do outro lado da mesa atraindo a atenção de todos,incluindo Hermione. Rose levantou as sombranselhas, fazendo a mesma cara que Hermione estava fazendo, ao perceber o que tinha feito.

Hermione ficou ainda mas branca e levantou ainda mais a sombranselha se é que era possivel.

-Claro que é a mamãe! Você acha que eu não conheço minha própria mamãe? –arfimara Hugo reatraindo a atenção de todos. Rose não sabia o que falar, será que ele não percebera que eles voltaram o tempo ?Pela cara que Rose fez ,Hugo achou que ela ainda desconfiava que sua mãe era sua mãe e perguntou –Ainda acha que não ?vou te provar que ver? – Hugo virou-se para Hermione ,que já havia recuperado um pouco de cor –Qual é seu nome todos?- perguntou Hugo como se já soubesse a resposta.

Hermione hesitou mas respondeu como se não conseguisse deixar de responder uma pergunta principalmente uma tão fácil. -Hermione Jane Granger.

-Não, mãe! Não o seu nome de solteira, seu nome de casada- disse Hugo como que quem fala com um bebe, Hermione ficou um tantinho irritada com o tom de voz de Hugo, mas agora estava intrigada para saber qual era seu ssuposto nome de casada.

-Que nome?-perguntou Hermione curiosa

-Quem é você ? – perguntou Hugo estranhando – E o que fez com a minha mãe ?

Agora Hermione se sentiu ofendia mas assim que abriu a boca Rose falou

-Hugo...Ela **ainda** não é nossa mãe! – disse Rose a Hugo fazendo Hermione enrrugar a testa curiosa –Ela **ainda **é solteira e ela **só tem** 17 anos! – ao perceber que Hugo ainda não tinha entendido Rose continuou –Você insulta a inteligencia dos Grangers...-disse Rose desaprovando o irmão – Nós voltamos no tempo! Entendeu agora ?- ao percerbedr que mais uma vez falara mais do que devia Rose arregalou as sombrancelhas.

Todos na cozinha se sobressaltaram ao descobrir o que acontecera.

-Obrigado Rose!Agora que todos ja sabem quem somos nós acho que podemos conversar. – disse o garoto com cabelos cabelos avermelhados rebeldes, e olhos castanhos everdeados que era bastante parecido com Harry.

-Mas antes de começarmos é melhor que saibamos tudo o que aconteceu esse ano e ano passado, para não revelar mais nada sobre o futuro – continuou o mini-harry – Mas para não ficarmos aqui o dia inteiro é melhor que só uma pessoa fale. Ãhnnn...que tal Harry ? –perguntou o garotinho olhando para Harry, mas antes que esse pudesse responder a mini-Gina disse:

-E é pra contar tudo mesmo desde a guerra até namoricos de escola - disse a garotinha olhando de Harry para Gina que ficaram corados ao perceber sobre o que ela falava. – ou casametos. – completou virando-se para Gui e Fleur que sorriram ao perceber do que a menina falava

-Eu até posso lhe contar mas primeiro eu vou ter que fazer algumas perguntas pra vocês para ver se não são comensais da morte... - disse Harry que ainda não acreditava que as crianças fossem realmente do futuro se levantando, mas foi cortado pela mini-Gina

-Você desconfia da gente ? - perguntou a mini-Gina incrédula – Mesmo vendo nossa semelhança com vocês ? –disse a garotinha apontanda para si mesma e depois para Gina e fazendo o mesmo com Rose e Hermione.

-Para ser honesto ,sim. Qualquer poção polissuco pode fazer isso. - disse Harry desafiando-a sem perceber.

-Ah é ? E como uma possão polissuco ia fazer Rose ter cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis se Hermione não possui nenhuma dessas caracteristicas? E como uma poção polissuco ia fazer James – disse a garota apontando o garoto de cabelos avermelhados rebeldes com olhos marrons esverdeados - se você óbviamente não tem olhos castanhos nem seu cabelo não tem nada de ruivo?!

-É só pesquisar minha vida pessoal e ver com quem tive relações e misturar meu DNA com o dessa pessoa. – respondeu Harry com calma como se isso fosse uma coisa que qualquer um pudesse fazer. Gina ficara estremamente corada quando Harry falou sobre o namoro do dois – Então se vocês realmente são do futuro... - antes que Harry pudesse acabar a frase a mini-Gina o interrompeu novamente

-Você ainda desconfia?! Então pode perguntar qualquer coisa – mas a garotinha estava irritada de mais e nem esperou que lhe fizesem perguntas mas saiu falando – Bom se você esta no seu ultimo ano você ja perdeu seus pais, ja entrou na camara secreta, já participou do torneio tribruxo, já é apanhador, já perdeu seu padrinho ,já formou a armada de Dumbledore, Dumbledore já morreu, você e Draco Malfoy já se odeiam, você também já é arqui-inimigo de Voldemort, e você já ficou com a Cho e tambem com a... – ao perceber o que ia falar e o quanto Gina estava vermelha pelo o que ela ia falar e o quanto todos estavão surpresos por sua explosão a garota falou: - Bem...desculpa gente...eu não consigo me conter as alguma pergunta... Harry ?

Harry hesitou –Bom...Você óbviamente sabe muito sobre mim mas todo mundo sabe – harry pensou em voz alta – então você ainda não me convenseu. –disse Harry desafiando-a mas antes que ela pudesse responder Gina se levantou e com olhos fechados falou:

-Harry... Se essa garota é realmente minha... - Gina hesitou abriu os olhos olhou nos olhos de sua mini-cópia engoliu em seco – _filha _como parece ser... -depois Gina se virou e olhou nos olhos de Harry mas desviou o olhar assim que sentiu o quão insuportavel era pensar no que aconteceu - Essa descussão estupida não vai acabar tão cedo. –d isse ela sorrindo ao olhar de relace para a futura filha e se comparar mentalmente com ela.

-Não mãe, deixa ele! - disse a mini-Gina ,que ainda não tinha se acalmado, num tom debochado – E se eu for Belatrix Lestrange querendo matar todo mundo nessa casa?-disse a garota num tom sério sobresaltando a todos - ela com certeza sabe tanto sobre o _pirralho Potter_ quanto eu disse então... – ela continuou imitando a voz de Belatrix ao falar pirralho Potter.

-Lily, acho que essa não é uma boa hora e nem uma boa época para se fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Principalmente se as pessoas não te conhecem ...teoricamente. - disse Rose ao ver o quanto todos desse tempo estavam alarmados com a suposição da garota. - Talvez seja melhor agente falar alguma coisa que só agente aqui sabe pra provar que não somos... Belatrix Lestrange.

-Sera que... "to com fome,mãe" serve como prova de que não sou Beatriz Lestrenge ? – perguntou Hugo que continuava no colo de Hermione fazendo as crianças rirem e os outros pelo menos se acalmarem.

-É Belatrix Lestrange, Hugo... - disse Rose risonha o corrigindo – E deve servir pelas histórias que a mamãe conta eu acho que aquele defunto nunca pediria comida a qualquer Weasley. - disse Rose esperando que ninguém tivesse prestado muita atenção ao que ela tinha falado ja que sua mãe **ainda** não era uma Weasley. Felizmente todos riram dessa vez.

-Se é assim... - disse Hugo que estava rindo ao se lembrar das histórias da mãe, ele virou se para a mãe adolecente e falou – Mãe tô com fome - Hermione sorriu seus filhos eram adoráveis e era ótimo poder se descontrair nessa época de tristeza.

Molly resolveu fazer mais comida para os futuros netos. E conjurou outra mesa para as crianças se sentarem. Hugo que estava faminto começou a comer a comida de Hermione numa velocidade inacreditavel. Hermione ficou pensando na piada que a filha fizera não deveria ter falado "a qualquer sangue-ruim" ao invéz de "qualquer Weasley" mas talvez ela não quissese falar sangue-ruim para não insultar ou algum outro motivo; mas ao observar a futura filha vindo para sentar-se ao seu lado e sorrindo ao ver que ela a observava Hermione lembrouse do que Lily havia dito que se fosse um clone de Hermione Rose não teria cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis, quando Hermione encaixou todos pedaços não conseguiu não olhar para Rony que estava comendo desesperado igualzinho a Hugo o que a vez desviar a visão para fitar Hugo e depois voltou a olhar Rose. Rose não deixou escapar o movimento brusco que a mãe vez para olhar seu pai que estava do seu lado. Rose sentou entre a mãe e o pai e como a mãe não falou nada sobre o seu pai resolveu não tocar no assunto.

-Hermione -disse Rose ela sorriu para si mesma era estranho chamar a mãe pelo nome própripo, Hermione se virou para olhar Rose que sorria por algum motivo –Bem...como eu posso te chamar aqui? - Hermione fez uma cara de quem não entendeu e Rose continuou – Sabe é estranho quando a sua mãe parece mais sua irmã mais velha e tem só 5 anos a mais que você...-disse Rose rindo junto com Hermione - Tá mas, voltando a eu te chamo agora que eu não deveria existir ?Bem ia ser estranho te chamar de mãe mas pra mim ia ser estranho te chamar de Hermione mas... sei la... isso é confuso - disse Rose entre risos de confusão ela levantou a cabeça ,que estava até agora estava olhando a sua perna, ela olhou Hermione nos olhos. Quando mãe e filha crusaram o olhar, Hermione ficou deslumbrada derrepente parecia que ela estava falando com Rony, Rose derrepente olhou para a parede,desfazendo a ilusão de que Rony estava na sua frente.

-Então você já sabe quem é meu pai, heim ?! –Hermione ficou chocada como ela descobriu isso tão rápido será que estava assim tão na cara, Rose percebeu que Hermione achava que era muito óbvia –Não se preocupa. Niguém vai reparar. Eu acho. Eu só sei que você sabe porque você sempre faz essa cara de deslumbramento no quanto eu sou parecida com meu pai, mas são só meus olhos então por favor _Mione_ –ela fez uma careta a chamar a mãe pelo apelido - não fica me comparando com meu pai e evita ficar surpresa com a similaridade dele e do meu irmão se não você vai começar a achar que eles são a mesma pessoa. - disse Rose ainda olhando a parede e rindo ao pensar na cara que Hermione fez ainda a pouco quando viu Rony e Hugo comendo como se não comessem a dias. E para enfatizar o que Rose falou Rony e Hugo arrotaram ao mesmo tempo

-Rony!- disse Hermione

-Hugo!-disse Rose ao mesmo tempo que a mãe. O que fez as duas rirem. Elas não se tocaram mas todos na cozinha olharam para eles

-Foi mal! – disseram Rony e Hugo ao mesmo tempo

-Vocês são a família Weasley mais bizarra! - disse Fred II todas as crianças riram concordando. Já os outros ficaram surpresos com a notícia e Rony ficou branco e olhou para a garotinha que estava do seu lado ela fez uma cara de quem foi pego no flagra de um crime e Hermione fez a mesma cara e Rony olhou a garotinha de novo elas eram iguaizinhas a não ser pelo cabelo... avermelhado da garota Rony só agora percebera do que o tal Fred estava falando a garotinha era sua...filha e o mais surpreendeu era que era sua fillha com ...Hermione... ele sempre tivera esperanças com Hermione mas nunca havia pensado que...isso ia realmente acontecer. Hugo se debruçou na mesa para olhar o pai.

-Pai, você tá branco feito um fantasma!- disse Hugo Rony olhou para o garoto e abriu a boca tentando falar mas não saiu nenhum som.

-Hugo! Ele ainda não é nosso pai! Será que você não entende?!NÓS ESTAMOS NO PASSADO!- falou Rose com raiva pela falta de tato do irmão - Sua inteligência é realmente insultante!- Rony ainda estava muito chocado para falar qualquer coisa então só coonseguiu engolir em seco ao pensar em ele e Hermione como um casal e ainda por cima com filhos! Era até um pensamento bom, mas muito estranho ele e Hermione não conseguiam ficar nem um dia sem brigarem imagina ainda se vivendo debaixo do mesmo teto, claro que eles viviam de baixo do mesmo teto em Hogwarts mas não assim como um casal.

-Calma ai, o roniquinho finalmente tirou o pé da lama!- dissera um dos gemeos pertubando o irmão que ainda estava recuperando a cor.

-Não, esperem quando agente for embora vocês vão continuar com suas vidas e vão fazer exatamente o que planejaram fazer ,certo?-perguntara Rose desesperada com medo de que sua visita fosse alterar o futuro, se isso acontecesse talvez ela e seus primos nunca fossem existir, talvez Voldemort vencece a guerra talvez...tudo poderia mudar, Rose ficou aterrorizada ao pensar em tudo o que poderia acontecer. –Não! Vocês tem que fazer exatamente o que iam fazer como se nunca tivessemos aparecido! – disse ela olhando para a mãe o pai e Harry com cara de aterrorizada-Vocês tem que agir do jeito que iam agir sem nenhuma interferencia da nossa vinda pro passado! O que vocês vão fazer é extremamente importante para que nós existamos! - disse Rose apontando para si mesma e depois para Hugo, Al,Lily e James.

Ao perceber sobre o que a prima estava falando Al também ficou alarmado , não muito pela sua existência já que seu pai e sua mãe já se gostavam e iam acabar tendo ele ,Lily e James de qualquer jeito, mas por todo o mundo mágico e trouxa que iam ter que se curvar perante Voldemort e provavelmente seria massacrado por ele .

-É. Vocês realmente tem que fazer isso . – disse Al olhando para o pai por um longo tempo e depois para Rony e Hermione . Lily estava confusa não sabia o que o pai o tio e a tia tinham que fazer.

-Fazer o que? – perguntou lily para que só os Potter e Gina ainda Weasley ouvissem.

- Lembra daquela estória que o papai contou aquela história sobre o Riddle ? – perguntara Al baixinho e paciente para a irmã

- Ah! Eu acho que sei quem é ! Não é aquele cara que separou a – Lily disse baixinho mas antes que ela completasse a frase Al tapou sua boca.

- Desculpa mãe mas o papai... do futuro – acresentou Al para não forçar a barra para o pai - disse que era um segredo que só ele tio Rony e tia Hermione podiam saber.-continuou Al olhando nos olhos da mãe que tentava extrair informaçãoes sobre o que Rony, Harry e Mione iam fazer de tão importante mas pelo visto não ia descobrir tão cedo – Depois eu te falo Lily eu acho que essa história você nunca ouviu –disse Al para a irmã. Harry ficou surpreso com o quanto o menino sabia.

-Como você sabe de tudo isso ?- perguntou Harry olhando o garoto nos olhos era quase como se olhar no espelho a 7 anos atrás .

-_Harry_ olha – disse como que quem fala a mesma coisa pela milésima vez – Eu sou seu futuro filho . E sendo assim como eu poderia não saber da maior aventura do trio maravilha? Na verdade vocês nem falam direito da guerra...mas sabe um dia eu e Rose estavamos de castigo e ouvimos você contando essa história pro Teddy. - disse Al olhando nos olhs do pai.

Enquanto os futuramente Potter conversavam (baixo de mais para os outros ouvirem), Rony olhava perplexo para Rose .

-Como você sabe o que vamos fazer? – ele perguntou, Hermione também estava curiosa.

-Eu já sabia que vocês fizeram alguma coisa importante, já que sempre tinha alguém na rua que falava com vocês e agradecia por alguma coisa da guerra, isso acontecia mais ainda quando o tio Harry tava com agente, mas eu só soube da história toda quando eu e Al ficamos de castigo e o tio Harry contou essa história pro Teddy e agente escutou. - Rose explicou, mas Rony ainda não tinha entendido direito.

-O que vocês vão fazer?- perguntou Hugo baixinho, sem entender nada.

-Eles vão matar o Ridlle ,lembra dele? –Respondeu Rose bem baixinho só Rony, Hermione e Hugo escutaram. Hermione e Rony ficaram estranhando a garota falar de Voldemort tão informalmente.

- Não. –repondeu Hugo sinceramente. Rose bufou.

- Aquele maluco que separou a alma.

-Quem?- Rose revirou os olhos.

- Vou explicar o que eles vão fazer com uma história que você com certeza se lembra: papai e mamãe vão se beijar pela primeira vez. - ela falou impaciente sem nem reparar o quanto Hermione e Rony ficaram vermelhos.

-Eca! Dessa história eu lembro...mas o que Lidlle tem a ver com isso? Que eu lembre o cara que ficou com a mamãe antes do papai, foi o Krum. – Hermione ficou vermelha.

-Deixa pra lá! Quando agente for pra casa você pergunta pra mamãe...

-Mãe, o que vocês vão fazer? –Hugo perguntou olhando para Hermione.

- Trasgo! – esclamou Rose.

- Nós vamos tentar destruir as Horcuxes de Voldemort.- Hermione respondeu.

- Mãe esplica melhor... e de preferencia na minha lingua. –Hugo falou ironico

- Agente vai destruir um cara com cara de cobra e olho vermelho que quer matar gente que é tem os pais trouxas igual a sua mãe. - explicara Rony percebendo que Hermione nunca iria conseguir explicar o que eles iriam fazer.

- A tá! Saquei!- Hugo disse voltando a devorar a comida de Hermmione.

-Podem se servir, queridos! - disse a Sr. Weasley docemente para os futuros netos.

-Brigado, vó! – responderam as 6 crianças ao mesmo tempo deixando ela com os olhos marejados.

-Brigado, vó! – disse Hugo atrassado cheio de comida na boca.

-Eca, Hugo!- disse Rose, se servindo de comida.

Rony ficou observando Hugo comer era como se ver comendo, eles eram realmente parecidos. Olhou para Hermione que também estava olhando Hugo ela desviou o olhar e olhou para ele ,uma onda elétrica passou por seus corpos quando seu olhar se crusou e eles desviaram o olhar, Hermione olhou para Rose e Rony encarou seu prato vazio.

Rose olhou para Hermione nos olhos abriu a boca para falar mas ao ver a cara de deslumbrada de Hermione falou:

-_Mione _- ela chamou a mãe pelo apelido mas sem quebrar o olhar,Hermione continuou com cara de deslumbrada – Eu não sou o Rony! –Rose esclamou Hermione voltou ao normal olhou para trás dela e voltou a encarar Hugo. Rose olhou para trás e entendeu por que Hermione agiu daquele jeito Rony estava olhando-a.

-É óbvio que você não sou eu! – ele falou.

- Eu sei, mas as vezes a ma...mione - corrigiu-se – me confunde com você.

-Você não tem nada a ver comigo!! Você é o clone dela! A não ser o cabelo avermelhado...

-E os olhos...- ela puxou sua cabeça obrigando-o a olha-la nos olhos. Rony no inicio se assustou com a ação da garota mas ao olha-la nos olhos entendeu como Hermione se sentiu era como ver Hermione com seus olhos, a garota era realmente filha deles, chegou a se sentir emocionado (uma das primeiras vezes que isso acontecia). Rose soutou-o percebendo que ele estava meio atordoado.

Foi só Rony tomar folego e outro clarão veio da sala.

**Se quizerem deixem reviews nem que seja reclamando de como eu escrevo mau e como essa fic é ridicula , eu realmente já tive vontade de escrever isso numa review mas fiquei com medo de faze-lo mas sério podem falar mau... ou falar bem... Apenas falem**


	2. Dia de descobris seus futuros filhos

**Sério... Não acredito que alguém realmente leu essa fic... Pra vocês terem uma idéia de como eu pensava que ela era ruim eu vou falar quando eu escrevi ela: em um voo noturno de Orlando para o Rio de Janeiro ás 3 horas da manhã.**

**Gente foi mal mas eu pensei que Dominique era um nome de mulher mas na Inglaterra é nome de homem mas vamos continuar com Dominique mulher... **

**Mas se você quer continuar lendo aqui esta:**

_Foi só Rony tomar folego e outro clarão veio da sala._

-Dominique!- disse uma voz femina vindo da sala.

Dominique já estava indo para a porta quando Fleur pôs a mão na frente impedindo que ela continuasse.

-Dominique!- dessa vez foi uma voz de garoto que falou.

-Mãe, é a Victore! –a garotinha disse e todas as crianças relaxaram. – E o Lais!- completou ela –São meus irmãos! –falou ela ao ver que Fleur ainda não a deixara, foi só ouvir a palavra irmãos e Fleur cedeu ainda empunhando a varinha.

**(N/A: Lais deveria ser a Dominique e a Dominique o Lais mas eu não vou reescrever o primeiro cap só por causa disso e també não vou mudar os nomes agora)**

-Eu estou aqui! –gritou Dominique só para não deixar Fleur muito preocupada.

Pouco tempo depois uma garota, extremamente linda com longos cabelos Ruivos e lisos olhos azuis claros e sua pele transmitia um certo brilho perolado, junto com um garoto ,também muito bonito Loiro e com olhos marrons, apareceram na porta da cozinha. Ficaram chcados ao ver tods os que estavam nela. Fleur arqueou as sombramcelhas e Gui suspirou ao seu lado. Ao olharem os futuros pais Lais e Victore ficaram espantados.

-Dominique Delacourt-Weasley! O que você fez?!- dissera Lais que deveria ter uns 14 anos.

-Mano, Mana bem-vindos ao passado! –anunciou Dominique.

- Belo comitê de boas vindas...- brincou lais ao ver que todos ,exeto seus primos estavam apontando suas varinhas para eles.

- É que primeiro eles tem que fazer umas perguntasde segurança pra saber se você é Beatris Estrage.

-É Belatrix Lestrange , Nique. – Victore a corrigiu- E eles não querem saber se eu sou ela, eles querem saber se somos Començais da Morte que são os seguidores de Voldemort, eu apredi isso ano passado em História da magia.

-Você parece a Molly falando assim...- Lais falou mas só seus contemporaneos riram os outros só ficaram confusos e olharam para a Sra. Weasley se perguntando o que ela tinha a ver com o que Victore falou.

-Molly é a filha mais velha do tio Percy.- FredII explicou. Fred e George começaram a rir descaradamente.

-'tá. Mas voltando ao assunto fazão logo essa perguta antes que eu azare o meu irmão...-disse Victore irritada.

-_Savez-vous comment parler le français?_(**tradução-** Vocês sabem falar Francês?)–Fleur perguntou a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça.

-_Bien sûr._(**tradução-** É claro.) –eles responderam.

-Mãe, até eu sei falar Francês.- Dominique interveio –E Belatrix Lestrange com certeza sabe.

-Nique, eles querem saber se somos comensais e não se somos Belatrix.- Victore a crrigiu de novo.

-Já sabemos disso, Molly. – Lais zombou da irmã, que sacou a varinha rapido de mais para que qualquer um pudesse ver muito mais que um borrão, mas Lais já estava preparado e gritou "protego" antes que a azaração o atingisse. Victore bufou irritada.

-Mãe, olha o Lais. –ela tentou fazer Fleur dar uma bronca no irmão, mas Fleur ainda estava processando o conflito dos dois e não tinha a minima idéia do que fazer já que ela ainda era muito nova nesse negócio de ser mãe.

-Ahh...- disse o garoto em tom mal fingido de pena- Agora sem o Teddy a grande Victore não passa de uma donzela indefeza...- Lais pertubou. Dessa vez ele não conseguiu escapar e sua varinha voou de sua mão bateu na parede e caiu no chão.

-Quem é a donzela indefeza agora, heim?- Victore se vingou. Ela girou a varinha e um jato de luz vermelha saiu dessa, Lais se abaixou a tempo de se desviar da azarasão mas logo se levantou e Victore que não parecia surpresa lançou outro feitiço mais dessa vez mirou nas pernas do irmão que logo tombou com o feitiço da perna presa.

_**-**__Cesses les combats maintenant! _(**Tradução:**Parem com essa briga imediatamente) – gritou Fleur autoritária, assustando os Weasleys que estavam asssistindo a briga dos futuristas.

_-__Victore libération de son frère! __Et les gens-des excuses!_(**Tradução**: Victore solte seu irmão. E pessa-o desculpas.)- Fleur ordenou .

Victore acenou com a varinha ,cabisbaixa, e Lais se levantou, livre da azaração.

- _Désolé_, _Lais. _(**tradução: **Desculpa, lais) – Victore pediu não transparecendo a raiva que sentia do irmão. Lais fez uma cara de deboche que não passou despercebida por Fleur.

- _Lais maintenant présenter des excuses à ta soeur._(**tradução:** Agora Lais peça desculpas a sua irmã.) - Fleur continuou autoritária.

- _Mais maman ..._(**Tradução: **Mas, mãe...) – Lais tentou argumentar.

**-**_ Maintenant, Lais! _(**Tradução: **Agora, Lais) – Fleur não cedeu e ameaçou-o com o olhar. Victore prendia o riso.

- _Désolé_, _Victore_ (**Tradução: **Desculpa, Victore) – Lais falou baixo e cabisbaixo. Victore conteu-se e não mostrou o quão satisfeita estava.

(Silêncio)

- Mas...então, Como vocês chegaram aqui? – Gui quebrou o gelo, perguntando para Victore e Lais.

-A tia Hermione nos deu o vira-tempo dela. –disse Victore mostrando o vira-tempoque estava em seu pescoço olhando para Hermione que automaticamente tateou o pescoço e se acalmou quando sentiu o vira-tempo em seu devido lugar.

-Calma, Hermione. –disse Victore ao ver como sua futura tia estava nervoza tateando o pescoço -Sabe? Técnicamente foi você que me deu mas não foi exatamente você que deu o vira-tempo.... –Victore filosofou.

- Essa foi profunda, Molly. –Lais arpoveitou para perturbar a irmã.

- Profunda só para trasgos como você. – Victore não conseguiu controlar seus Hormonios adolescentes. Rony engoliu em seco, ele também não havia entendido direito o pensamento de Victore.

- Por que o Teddy não veio? – Al perguntou.

- É que ele esta fazendo aquele teste pra auror , sabe? –Victre respondeu sorridente e orgulhosa. Os do presentes ficaram confusos; afinal, quem é Teddy?

- Teddy Lupin, é meu atual namorado. –Victore estava orgulhosa. Remus cuspiu todo o suco de abóbora e Tonks simplesmente ficou literalmente branca, coisa que ela podia fazer já que era metamórfa. Victore olhou os futuros sogros surpresa ela nem tinha notado a presença deles.

-Oi sogrinhos. –ela deu um tchauzinho com a mão super sem graça, mas em resposta só recebeu ollhares surpresos.

-Você realmente não deveria ter falado isso. –Lais falou baixinho pra irmã mais não baixo o suficiente para todos ouvirem. –Agora o Teddy vai acabar não nascendo. –ele completou no mesmo tom de voz. Victore ficou horrorizada com a possibilidade de sua alma gemea não nascer.

-Sogrinhos não se deixem abater pela minha fala... E...vão fabricar o Teddy. –Victore tentou amenizar a surpresa e deu um soquinho no ar na ulma frase como se estiveze fazendo propaganda de algum produlto voltado a crinças. Remus corou muito e tonks ficou com os cabelos vermelhos.

-Piorou...- Lais avizou desnecessáriamente fazendo uma careta de: "tá ferrada"

E simplesmente do nada Teddy apareceu ao lado de Victore.

-Uau! – o metamorfo falou assim que viu todos os presentes que estavam surpresos p4ra variar um pouco.

-Hoje é o dia de "descobrir seus futuros filhos" ou é só impressão minha? –um dos gêmeos brincou.

-Oi,todo mundo. – Teddy deu um tchauzinho com a mão.

-Teddy ainda bem que você veio... Você tem que convencer s seus pais que você tem que nascer... –Victore avizou o namorado.

-Bom.....- Teddy começou e virou-se para os futuros pais – Pais...Eu tenho que nacer... –ele falou simplesmente.

-Cara é a sua existência! Você vai se garantir com esse descurso patético? –Fred II argumentou. –Fala alguma coisa...tipo o que a sua vida causou de bom ou alguma outra coisa que o tio Percy faria se estivesse concorrendo pra ministro...- o garoto aconselhou.

-Ahmm...Votem em mim por que..............eu sou....- Teddy era claramente péssimo em descursos improvizados. –De mais? – Ele não cnsegui pensar em coisa melhor para se dizer.

- Cara essa foi péssima a minha irmã tem uma lista de 50 razóes pra alguém querer namorar você e para assegurar a sua existencia você só diz que é"demais" ? –Lais argumentou.

-Você realmente tem uma lista de 50 razões para alguém namorar comigo? –lais perguntou para a namorada que apenas corou em resposta.

-Bom agora eles não vão parar com a melação por um bom tempo então eu dou bons motivos para vocês terem esse mini-aluado... - James anunciou para Tonks e Remus percebemdo que Teddy e Victore começeram a "melação". –Primeiro motivo: Ele joga quadribol. Segundo motivo: Ele é um maroto. Terceiro motivo:Ele é metamórfo. Quarto motivo: Ele é .......

-Lindo....- Lily completou fazendo todos inclusive Teddy e Victore olharem para ela. –A gente...é verdade vai.... A Victore concorda, não é Victore?

-Claro...- Victore completou.

-Viu? –Lily não estava nem um pouco constrangida pelo que acabou de falar e ainda continuou –Ah! –Ela disse como se se lembrace de alguma coisa - e ele também é gostozo...- Com essa todos levantaram as sombracelhas e alguns riram.

- Gente! Qual é a graça?– Lily ainda não tinha entendido. – A Victore fala isso toda hora pra gente

-"pra gente" quem? –Al perguntou a irmã.

-Ué? Pra mim, Rose, Dominique e até pra Roxanne... –Lily entregou.

- Pra Roxanne? Coitada da minha irmãzinha com apenas cinco anos de idade já esta sabendo das fofocas femininas... –Fred II disse dramáticamente.

-E oque mais ela fala sobre mim? –Teddy perguntou curiozo.

- A ela diz que você é um fofo, meigo, inteligente, carinhoso, educado, maravilhozo... e uma vez ela quase falou sobre o seu......-Todos estava se sombracelhas erguidas e Victore estava mais vermelha que um pimentão –bom, eu não sei o que por que ela parou de falar e disse que eramos muito pequenas para saber dessas coisas......

Fred e Jorge começeram a rir escandalozamente.

-Quando ela contou isso pra vocês? –James estava curiozo.

-Eu acho que eu nasci ouvindo isso.... mas a parte do "não-sei-o-que-do-Teddy" foi a pouco tempo...- Lily mais uma fez entregou-as.

-Lily você poderia por favor parar de falar disso principalmente na frente de toda a minha família e até dos meus sogros!- Victore pediu tentando não transparecer a raiva que sentia da prima por contar essas coisas na frente de todos sem a menor cara de pau.

-Sobre o que mais vocês falam nessas reuniões do clube da luluzinha? –Fred II começou a investigar.

-Sobre o casamento da Lily e do Hugo. –Victore se vingou da prima. Hermione engasgou enquanto todos ficavam surpresos e preocupados se aquilo era realmente verdade.

-Você contou pra elas Lily? –Hugo acusou a prima. –Eu vou pedir divorcio.

-E eu não vou assinar...- Lily retrucou como se entendesse muito desse tipo de coisa.

-Que história é essa de casamento? –Gina perguntou a filha.

-Agente se casou.... –Lily respondeu simples e Gina ficou perplexa como alguém se casa com 8 anos de idade. –Algo contra? –a baixinha perguntou autoritária.

-Contanto que vocês não tenham filhos... –Harry que não sabia se portar perante a situação.

-Ah,pai! Você prometeu que ia comprar uma boneca pra ser minha filha!- Lily exclamou injustiçada. Só agora eles entenderam que o casamento era de brincadeira.

-Ah, tá! Vocês se casaram de brincadeira....-Rony exclamou um tanto atrazado.

-É claro que foi de brincadeira e fique sabendo que eu pelo menos contei pra mamãe. –Lily declarou.

-E não era pra ter contado... –Hugo estava emburrado.

-Então você se casa e nem fala pra sua mãe? –Hermione brincou com Hugo.

-Eu vou me divorsiar mesmo então não vai fazer diferença...-Hugo estava estremamente magoado com Lily.

-Quer saber? Eu vou assinar o divórsio e vou pedir uma pensão mega cara que vai custar todo o seu salário que os Chuddle Cannoyns te pagam. – A briga parecia ser séria mais era comica de mais para ser levada a sério...

Silêncio

Silêncio

Mais silêncio

-Então tá legal...Perante todos os motivos apresentados eu decidi que vou ter o Teddy....-Tonks quebrou o silêncio falando sériamente. Teddy sorriu amplamente.

-Mãe, eu te amo mas precissasse de mais do que só de você para que eu naça um lobão. –Teddy brincou mais essa foi uma péssima hora para usar Lobão como brincadeira.

-Eu não vou fazer alguém ter o meu... –Remus começou

-Probleminha Peludo. –Teddy completou olhando o pai nos olhos. –Não tem problema meu nascimento não foi planejado e você querendo ou não eu vou nascer daqui a oito ou nove meses... E como a mamãe disse que vai me ter então eu acho que você não vai obriga-la a abotar. –Será que todos poderiam ficar surpresos mais uma vez? Sim tanto que estavam. – Em outras palavras...- Parabéns Sra. Lupin você esta grávida! –Teddy anunciou alegre para a mãe que sorriu magnificamente.

-É mesmo...o seu aniversário- Victore se lembrou. –Calma ai então minha mãe também tá grávida? –Fleur paroude respirar ficou branca e pois a mão na barriga.

-Não, Victore você só vai nascer um ano depois do Teddy, Lembra?- Lais lembrou a irmã...Fleur se acalmou.

Remus ainda estava estatico.

-Pai...eu não sou um lobisomem só um metamorfo e eu tenho orgulho de ser o mini-Aluado. –Teddy acalmou o pai que sorriu para ele e ele retribuiu.


	3. Morte oficial da fic

**Cara essa fic tá uma merda! Eu reli ela e descobri que eu sou estremamente apressada...as coisas aconteceram muito rápido...uma hora as crianças chegam e na outra todo mundo já sabe quem é pai de quem e tal...e apesar disso ainda tem vocês que escreven essas reviews elogiando essa fanfic horroroza por isso vou responder as reviews de um jeito que nenhum outr autor respondeu...**

**ThatyB – Cara vcê tá doida pel próximo cap mas se já leu ele provavelmente achou tão ruim que nem comentou....**

**Nicki-Evans –Mentir é uma coisa muito feia... E tenho q admitir que li as suas histórias e eu ,apesar de não ter nada contra, não suporto fics gays...Adorei a filosofia do seu perfil...** **aQueli Bêjuh, pra você tb**

**Melguinha3- Eles realmente são fofos... adorei que você não tentou mentir dissendo q a fic tá ótima e blablabla... Li suas fics e não entendi absolutamente nada pq eu nunca assisti nem um capitulo de Sakura Card Captors...**

**Liv Stoker- Não precissa tentar fazer eu me sentir melhor...Eu li umas duas histórias suas mas não consegui ler muito mais pq achei elas muito confusas e digamos que as vezes eu sou tão sensivel quanto Ronald Weasley...**

**Luna Simon –Eu também adoro viagens no tempo, e o que eu mais gosto nelas é a parte que os futuros pais descobrem quem são seus futuros filhos...por isso essa fic só tem isso... Seja sincera, existem fics de viagem no tempo bem melhores do que a minha, então se você adora essa deve amar ou idolatrar todas as outras...**

**Nath Tsubasa Evans- Amou****? Se você amou então eu me desculpo por achar que você tinha bom gosto, pq eu até gostei das suas fics preferidas...**

**P.S. Eu só escrevi essas coisas mal educadas pra vocês pararem de ler a fic pq eu mudei a fic original toda e agora não sei como terminar essa versão postada... Se vocês estavão dizendo a verdade nos reviews anteriores então desculpe desaponta-los mais eu provavelmente não vou mais atualizar a não ser que me de um surto de inspiração ou que alguém me de uma forcinha....**

**Eu prometo que minha próxima fic não vai ser abandonada como esta foi**


	4. 4

Não, isso não é um milagre de deus que me fez escrever o próximo cap dessa fic. Eu só estou aqui pra fazer merchandizing de uma fic da nova geração de HP que eu fiz e mandei uma amiga postar por falta de coragem para faze-lo, o endereço é esse ai embaixo:

www. fanfiction .net /s/5182606/1/Sarah_Ridlle (sem espaços) Ignorem o nome da fic pq eu falei para naum por esse nome + a minha amiga naum me ouviu e tb ignorem o sumario q tá realmente ruim. O primeiro cap é pelo Pov do Scorpius. Se vcs puderem leiam por favor e mandem reviews.

P.S: Acho que vou postar uma fanfic de volta no tempo igual a essa + só vou fazer isso se alguém se mostrar interesado em ler (para a marininha Potter: é aquela fic q eu te mandei. Estou com coragem quase suficiente para publica-la), entam mandem reviews pra esse cap aki avisando.

Bjosss e sinto mt pela descepção de quem esperava q eu tivesse mudado de ideia quanto a essa fic.


End file.
